Torn between two,
by Shadowmist1994
Summary: Alison is known as the little virgin next door by all her neighbour's friends but stiles knows different, he w Has been giving her an education. But one night when the boys go to the clubs, stiles and Alison decide to have a fun night just the two of them, but when the sexy Isaac Lahey wants to stay, they don't know how to get rid of him. Will there fun night be ruined choose who?


Ok guys so this is the one shot I've been writing. I don't know how good it is, as I have done anything quite like this before. But read some of my other stories, I'm still going on them. Promise XOKH

Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf. If I did I would never let Stiles and Isaac go. You have no idea how much I love Daniel Sharman 3

I woke up to the smell of smoke, a thick cloud surrounded my head. I jumped from my bed hopping to land in a clearing. I open my bedroom door hoping to lessen the smoke as I then move to the window. I poke my head out to see where it was coming from. Stiles my next door neighbour must be having friends over, as there was a large smokey bomb fire in the middle of his back yard. Stiles was a year younger than me and so was all his friends. I recognise them from school. Scott was the captain of out lacrosse team, he always had a new girl friend and he always tried to mess with my mind. It's like he has this conquest to sleep with every girl at school. I must admit, If I wasn't such a pussy I might actually go there. But what would people think? Next there is Derek, he is a few years older than us, which is weird, why is he hanging out with high schoolers? He is tall, dark and handsome. But I wouldn't go there, I actually think he might have a thing for Scott, he's always hanging around him. Then there is Boyd, he is the loner of the group, he stays to himself and really doesn't talk much at school. Finally Isaac, he is a total hottie, I've had a crush on him since I moved to beacon. He would never talk to me, stiles always thought he had his eye on Lydia, he was a little jealous as we all knew Stiles liked her. Stiles is a good friend of mine, on occasion we would fool around. I Even lost my virginity to him last year, he's the only one I've been with, as I said I'm a pussy.

"Oi, could you put out the fire, some people need to sleep!" I called when one of them looked up at me. Scott was the first to speak.

"Stiles, I didn't know you lived next to Alison Agert." He started moving towards me. He was clearly drunk, by the way we wobbled as he stood under my window looking up. The rest of the boys followed, stiles and Isaac staying behind.

"Leave her alone McCall" it was Isaac who spoke. He walked towards me and the other boys.

"Come on, she wants me" I turned away, moving to close my door incase my dad got up out of bed. I turn back towards the window. Scott's was climbing through my window,

"Get out!" I run over to the window.

"Holy shit guys! She fucking In her underwear." I peered down remembering how is was hot so I decided to sleep in a bra and panties. I reach for the blacket, covering myself up. I sit on my bed cross legged.

"Scott, please. Can you just leave me alone" I beg him. And he seems to get the picture.

"Always knew you were a fucking virgin!" He states as he starts to climb back down the drain pipe. Alison, stop being a fucking whimp.

"Come on guys, lets leave the princess alone, lets hit the club!" Derek yells louder than he should. I pull out my phone, I'm so

Embarrassed I just don't wanna be alone right now, so I get into my messages from Stiles...

'Stay?'

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and smiles at the sight of my message.

"Guys, I'm gonna stay here, I don't feel like going out tonight."

"Yeah, I'll stay too" Stiles' head whips around to Isaac. I sigh. I guess I won't be getting laid tonight. The other three boys leave, making a racket. I grab my favourite hoodie and slip it on. It was my dads. It hangs on

Me like a dress and I start to slide down the drain pipe.

"So what do we wanna do?

The boys looked at me surprised.

"Um... Well first lets get inside" Stiles smiled and he lead the way to his house.

Once inside I left the boys as they went into the kitchen. I headed straight to his room. I've been coming over for a while now. Sometimes we will just talk, or make out. We've only had sex about four times. I jumped onto his bed. Laying down and looking at his ceiling. It wasn't long until the boys joined me. Laying on either side of me. It was peaceful just laying there, it wasn't awkward, and I wasn't pressured to say anything. It was a few minutes and something grabbed my hand. Isaac held it to his side, still just laying there. His hand was warm, not sweaty, just warm. Perfect. His thumb began to make circles, sending this amazing feeling through my body. I didn't know what to do since Stiles was right next to me. Isaac then cleared his throat.

"So what would we like to do?" Stiles was the one to answer.

"Well we were hoping to be alone" he nodded his head towards me and I blushed. It was weird talking about having sex with one while I was holding the others hand.

"Wait, what? You two..." He started rubbing against the bed to make his point. His hold on my hand became stronger. Stiles cracked up.

"She's not as innocent as she seems" he winked at me. This was becoming very awkward.

"Oh I bet." He smiled. Something you need to know about Isaac, not only have I kinda liked him for quite awhile now, but his smile spreads right across his face, it's so cute. It's the smile that makes you wanna smile.

"So tell me, what's this guy got going for him" Isaac said simply, pulling on my hand to move closer.

"Um... What do you mean" all he did was raise an eyebrow and I knew what he meant. Here I was laying with two of the most beautiful boys ever and I'm being shy. Grow some balls Alison. I sat up a little, thinking.

"Well, he has the best hands. His fingers are so long, and he REALLY knows what to do with them, if ya know what I mean" I layed back down and grabbed Stiles' hand. Now holding both I felt in power. I was having sex tonight, but with which one, I was unsure of. Stiles blushed and Isaac laughed.

"Oh you haven't had me yet" he smiled. I really liked where this was going, but I didn't know how to continue, it fell into silence again, this time it was a little awkward, or well it was for me. I had to fill the silence, I don't know why, but it was a must. If there was silence, I would think, well, over think as I tend to do. I turned to Stiles and placed a kiss on his cheek, then turned to Isaac and did the same.

Which guy is she gonna choose?

Stiles moved from where he lay and rolled on top of me, putting all his weight on his arms which sat above my shoulders. His kiss was deep and amazing. I could feel myself getting into it. I was worried when Isaacs hand left mine. I didn't want to make him feel left out so I stopped this kiss, turning my head to face Isaac. He was standing besides the bed removing his shirt. I know that people always say 'he had the body of a god' it's a clique' but in this intense, it was true. His shoulders broad, his stomach hard. I gazed at his beauty. Even when he spoke it didn't ruin the moment, it only made it more perfect.

"Don't expect me to kiss stilinski"

Stiles moved off me to make room for Isaac. My arms wrapped around the unfamiliar boys neck, pulling him into me. He didn't lay over me, he just cuddled next to me, pulling my face to his. His breath was warm, the scent of mint and alcohol filled the air as he deepened the kiss. His large hand wrapped around my right breast. I was a little self conscious because I don't have the largest boobs. My shirt was then removed, next my bra. Then his hand was replaced with his mouth. His tongue circled my nipple, causing goosebumps to travel to my core. I could feel my self getting wet. I even forgot about Stiles being here until my undies are down by my ankles. The wetness is in my groin doubles as I start to feel a hot tongue licking my folds. With Isaac working my tits and stiles in my pussy I was in heaven. I spread my legs so stiles had a chance to really get in there. The pleasure was unbelievable. Isaacs mouth moved back up to my mouth as his hot tongue entered my mouth again. His fingers now pinching and pulling my hard, sore nipples. Stiles now had his fingers, fucking me in and out with just his long skinny fingers. I moaned and groaned. Losing breath, gasping for air. Then it stops. Both boys move away from me. Stiles removes his pants and pulls me towards the end of the bed. I sit at the end so my feet are dangling down, watching Isaac undress himself fully. I couldn't really compare cocks, they were both different and both mouth watering. I didn't know which one I wanted in me first. Stiles grabbed me, not to rough but tough enough to turn me on a little bit more. His hard hands holding me, guiding me to get on all fours on the bed. Isaac came behind me, on his knees rubber my pussy with his fingers, making sure I was wet enough then slammed into me, causing me to jolt forwards. In and out he slammed, pain and pleasure, I wasn't sure what was stronger. My hair was then pulled. Stiles had his dick near my mouth. I opened. I wasn't sure how I was to do this, I couldn't stay still and I didn't want to bite if it got intense. I licked his length, then began sucking for a few minutes. After a while he left my mouth, he slide under me. Sucking on my breasts. Isaac continued to pound into me. Soft groans escaping his mouth, which was so hot. He left my pussy, leaving me wanting more. He pumping his dick as I moved my head and opened my mouth, I had seen this in the porn stiles made me watch, I steadied myself. Not even stiles and I had done this. His cum was warm. It filled my mouth and I tried to shallow but ended up having some ooze out the side of my mouth. To be honest, it really doesn't taste the best, but who cares, it was Isaacs. Stiles smiled. Laying back down on the bed.

"Fuck!"


End file.
